


A Web of Lies

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Codependency, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Isolation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream, or as he used to be known many, many years ago Clay could be described without the mask in several ways.He had an easy, friendly smile that with his freckles made him just exude an aura of kindness. It drew people in, made him seem trustworthy.It was like honey to a fly.Because under that kind, friendly, trustworthy appearance was a monster a manipulative liar who knew so much that he was in every practical sense a god.A power hungry abusive control freak that enjoyed playing mind games with those around him.Truly if you were under this mans thumb you were never escaping so why don’t we see those that are? Look into their minds.(ALL THEIR RP PERSONAS)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A Web of Lies

Sapnap was the first one ~~at least recently~~ to fall into Dream’s honeyed words. He grew up in a relatively loveless household, his parents constantly fighting and making their contempt for him clear, he was a blaze hybrid after all.

It was so _so_ easy for him to fall prey to dreams web. A few “heart to hearts” and some platonic affection and he wasn’t going anywhere, no matter what Dream did no matter how much he yelled and picked him to pieces he would cling to him as long as there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

He made a useful asset with his affinity for fire and how easy it was to keep him. He just needed a few reassurances that he cared for him and he’d come crawling back 

———George———

George was a bit harder, not used to a violent environment he had to be eased into codependency, this required some more isolation from Sapnap which was laughably easy, one glare and he would be immediately left alone.

Normally Dream wouldn’t have even gone to the trouble, but he wanted a slight challenge and to have a new puppet that was more socially agreeable, better behaved at negotiations and admin meetings.

Once he was truly Dreams puppet (albeit not as much as George) he was an amazing asset, a competent and levelheaded fighter with a well rounded skill set aside from it.


End file.
